


Strange Experiences.

by SweetShrimpyBoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Monster sex, Mpreg, Mpreg Labor, Vaginal Birth, monster pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetShrimpyBoi/pseuds/SweetShrimpyBoi
Summary: Remember that part from ffxv where Prompto got swept up by the Naga well I wrote a little weird story based on a weird dream I had after playing that part!





	Strange Experiences.

Fociaugh Hollow they had to go in this place it was intimidating to say the least but Noct had to go in he had to find the last rune and Prompto Gladio and Ignis would always follow. Prompto however despite his happy nature on the outside felt a huge sense of foreboding when they went in but he chocked that up to his anxiety. The journey through the hollow was mostly uneventful at first fighting a few imps and bats along the way nothing their team couldn’t handle but Prompto around the third battle began to hear things. The words were soft whispers slowly growing louder but it seemed like Prompto was the only one who heard them. Prompto tried to shake off the whispers it had to have just been his imagination after all this hollow gave him the creeps. The creeped out feeling would surely make his mind play tricks on him just as he was calming down he heard a slippery squirming noise close by he turned around staring the others stopping to ask him what was wrong. Prompto shook his head it was nothing he just heard an imp or something slide about it couldn’t have been anything else it was just his mind over analyzing every sound. Prompto didnt want to bring up the whispers he knew he would just sound silly so he caught back up to the others and tried to ignore exactly what kept happening. However eventually there was a winding hallway Prompto was in the back of the group when he heard something loud. Prompto called out to the others had they heard it they all had but just as the voice had faded Prompto felt a long thick tail coil around him whisking him away through a crack in the wall. Prompto yelled his friends yelling for him as well as he was dragged to the darkness by the thing its only words that were noticeable from it were my baby. Prompto was taken to a warm chamber within the hollow one that didn’t seem to exist on the map it must have been the things nest. Prompto hadn’t seen a creature like this before but it made him shiver it was large and menacing a snake with a humanoid head. Prompto was dragged over to a soft earthy pile that the beast seemed to use as a resting spot it then coiled around him softly causing Prompto to flinch but then he blushed as he felt the creature prodding him. Prompto almost didnt fathom what happened till he felt its tail begin to press at his pants trying to remove them. Prompto couldn’t help but get flustered until he felt its tail slink into his pants touching his most private of parts. Prompto yelped it seemed to be feeling out for his entrance touching his lips before finding what it was looking for. Prompto felt himself blushing he was scared but being touched there sent his body into a flurry of strange feelings. The beast soon had Promptos pants off and on the earthy ground and it loomed over him slightly. Prompto felt something sticky and gooey slither from the beast and touch him where its tail had been moments before. Within a moment he felt the appendage slink inside him it was surprisingly warm and gooey he thought he would be panicking but it felt odd almost good feeling in a way. Prompto let out an audible moan as the thing squirmed around inside him thrusting every now and again before he felt something warm being pumped into him. Prompto couldn’t help but feel embarrassed a daemon of all things had caused him to react in this way. As the beast finished and slipped itself out of him Prompto felt hot with embarrasment this was something he should have hated yet why did he like the feeling of the thing thrusting inside him. He felt embarrassed thinking of the times he had done similar things with Noct Gladio and Ignis maybe the feelings of all of them doing it just triggered that drive in him. Prompto embarrassed felt the beast uncoil from around him slinking off from the resting spot leaving him alone. Prompto took the chance to make a hasty leave slipping his pants on and going through another crack he found in the wall. Upon reaching the other side of he crack Prompto heard his friends battling he yelled for them he wanted to just be by them again maybe he could get the thought of what happened out his mind. Prompto was soon reunited with them all he didnt talk about what happened he just blushed when they asked him saying it was nothing. The others were not so sure that was the case and they kept Prompto in the middle of them all keeping him from lagging behind and getting snatched again. They soon reached the end of the hollow but there was one last challenge before it was done and Noct could touch the rune stone. The beast that had gotten Prompto earlier reappeared it yelling for its baby Prompto flinched thinking back to what had happened between it and him. The thing was meaning to put a baby inside him. The others prepared for battle as Prompto was lost in thought a loud yell from Gladio snapped him out of it causing Prompto to jump into the battle and ignore his thoughts the thing needed to be defeated. The battle was over in time all four of them exhausted but alive Prompto looked at the daemons body laying there its eyes almost seeming to look through him. Prompto heard the words in his head over and over my baby my baby my baby. There was no way what it did with him would cause a baby he thought that over and over but little did he know he was mistaken. Noct soon got the final rune stone and they were all clear to leave and for Prompto he couldn’t wait to be out of this place.

Two weeks had passed since the event in the hollow and Prompto was feeling less than good he had been vomiting for a few days. Food that he normally loved made him nauseous and when he did eat the risk of throwing it back up was almost assured. Ignis had taken note of Prompto’s sickness and urged him to visit a doctor as this seemed to be something even a potion couldnt heal. Prompto reluctant at first finally took Ignis’s advice going to a doctor at an outpost they had visited. The place he went was small so the wait wasnt long and after about thrity minutes Prompto found out what was wrong. Prompto stood in shock he was pregnant he stared at the doctor in disbelief asking over and over if that was true. Prompto shivered at the thought of a baby the timing was too convenient for it to have been any of his friends child. Two weeks pregnant and two weeks ago he had that encounter with the naga in the hollow. Prompto finally after trying to deny it over and over accepted that what he carried was that things baby. He couldn’t stand the thought of it but worst of all how would he tell the others what would they even say. He had to tell them the truth but he figured they would just think of him as a freak for even letting it happen. Prompto sighed as he got his paperwork from the doctor and left he wouldn’t tell them. He would handle this on his own he had to they couldn’t know about this baby or what had happened he didn’t want them to dislike him. Prompto tore up his paperwork as he left the doctor tossing it into a trash bin before approaching Ignis who had been there waiting on him. He told him it was just a stomach bug nothing to worry about but inside Prompto was more worried than he could express.

Two months had passed since Prompto had found out about his pregnancy and hiding it was becoming harder and harder. Prompto’s morning sickness was worse and worse each day and when they all went to battle and hunt he was scoping out places to run to just in case a wave of sickness hit him. Prompto’s luck with hiding the pregnancy would soon run out the others weren’t dumb they knew something was up with him and they would confront him. It had been a long day of battling daemons they were doing hunts and many times that day Prompto had to scurry to some bushes behind a rock anything to vomit. They all had decided to stay at Galdin Quay they were messy and gross and with all the gil they earned hunting they decided tonight would be the night to relax before another long day of hunting. However as they all got into their room Prompto felt a wave of nausea strike him he ran to the bathroom again turning on the bath to try and hide the sound of him puking. This didn’t work and as soon as he stepped out the bathroom he was face to face with Gladio who had a look of concern on his face. Prompto didn’t maintain eye contact with him but Gladio wouldn’t let him just walk off without saying anything.

“ Spill it Blondie… somethings up with you and your gonna tell us you can’t just keep acting like your okay forever.”

Prompto winced denying anything was wrong just trying to get away from Gladio at this point but soon Ignis and Noct approached him too both showing equal concern. Prompto tried to get away from them but he was blocked between the bathroom and the three of his friends. 

“Prompto we have noticed every time you leave on a hunt hiding because your sick its most peculiar…” Ignis respodned to what Gladio at said before he had noticed too. Prompto glanced at Noct who seemed to be nodding in agreement with Ignis.

“Prompto whatever it is you can tell us you don’t have to keep it a secret especially if your sick I dont want to continue on if your like this….” Noct finally spoke up and Prompto upon hearing his words felt his legs become limp beneath him he fell to the floor. Before he hit however Gladio scooped him up carrying him over to one of the beds. All three of the others sat around Prompto as he laid in the bed he didn’t want to face them but now he knew he had no choice.

“Prompto spill it…. were not gonna be upset if you tell us whats wrong.” Gladio finally broke the silence and Prompto flinched feeling his eyes welling up with tears. All three seemed to shoot each other uneasy glances before their eyes went back to Prompto. Prompto finally just swallowed hard.

“D-dudes I-i….” he trailed off but then he felt Noct place hand on his to ease his worry and Ignis and Gladio placed hands on each of his shoulders in a way to show that it was okay he had nothing to fear.

Prompto felt himself tear up more until he finally told them everything he told them about the naga the events in the hollow how he felt and that he was pregnant with the things child. Prompto prepared for all of them to just either laugh at him or be disgusted by him but the opposite was what took place. Gladio angry at the beast said he would have sliced it to bits sooner had he known what it was planning Noct agreed with him his fist clenched.

“ I think our focus should be on Prompto for now..” Ignis spoke up stopping the other twos ranting and raving over what could have been. He softly pat Prompto’s back as he spoke. Gladio and Noct after calming down nodded before sitting back down to comfort Prompto.

“ Y-you don’t think i’m gross….?” Prompto asked shocked at everyones reactions he for sure expected them all to find him absolutely disgusting. They all shook their heads.

“Why would we find you gross Prom you couldn’t help what happened the thing blindsided you.” Noct spoke up the other two agreed with him and Prompto felt his heart ease up beating more calmly. But then he felt another wave of worry hit him. Now that they knew about the pregnancy they would probably want the baby gone. It was part daemon after all but Prompto didn’t want to get rid of it he had gotten attached in the two months he carried it.

“ So what do you intend to do about the baby Prompto?” Ignis asked and Prompto looked up confused at why he was asking.

“I mean a baby is gonna make what we have to do more complicated but if Prom wants to keep it im not going to stop him.” Noct added looking at Prompto offering a smile of comfort to maybe help ease his decision whatever he wanted was okay.

“Its gonna be a pain if he decides to but with all that we’ve been through we can handle it. And if the kings okay with it I guess I am too.” Gladio added as well patting Prompto’s back in a reassuring way.

“I doubt a baby will add too much to the workload after all we have dealt with much more threatening things.” Ignis said offering his reassurance to Prompto as well softly patting his hand.

Prompto couldn’t help but smile they all supported him even with this going on he knew it was okay and everything would be okay they were there for him even if the circumstance was odd.

“I-i wanna keep it…. I know thats weird but I kinda got attached to the little guy…” Prompto blushed looking down at his slightly plump waist it was beginning to get bigger as the baby grew an with it growing came movement. Prompto felt himself loving the little movements he could feel and even if it was part daemon it was a baby his baby.

“ I knew he was gonna say that guess we better start preparing for a kid.” Gladio chuckled he already knew what Prompto was gonna say he knew him too well he gets attached to little things.

“It seems that we will have one more member to our little group but im sure we can get everything we need to done while raising it.” Ignis smiled at Prompto offering him his acceptance of what Prompto had wanted.

“Wonder where its gonna sit in the Regalia…” Noct pondered out loud causing Prompto to smile and laugh a little who knew they would all be so kind but then again they were always together.

As they all sat in the inn just talking and smiling together it seemed everything would be okay this was going to be okay Prompto’s fears weren’t realized they still wanted him around they still cared.

Preparations had been made months in advance for the birth of the baby Prompto was growing more and more nervous the closer his due date came. He still traveled with the others fighting alongside them from a distance he was slower but he wasn’t going to shirk his duties because of his pregnancy. It was about ten months since Prompto had found out about his pregnancy and he was well past the average due date for a human. This made preparing a little trickier but they all had prepared but fate would make all those preparations for nothing. It had started out with a few cramps during breakfast one morning Prompto just attributed them to normal pain the baby was very active moving about constantly he would get sore at times. Prompto ignored the small cramps he felt the baby seemed fine and he was used to a bit of pain after all but as the day progressed things only got worse. At around lunch time the cramps were becoming sharper and caused Prompto to wince a few times as they walked about a few outposts gathering supplies and materials for their hunts. Prompto groaned and stiffened as the cramps grew more intense the others noticing his discomfort offered to just take a day to relax maybe it was moving too much that caused him to become so sore and crampy he was after all extremely huge and barely able to walk as it is. Prompto agreed with them and before long they made their way to the Regalia driving off to where they would stay for the day. Prompto was uncomfortable in the car shifting constantly unable to get soothed by anything the seat felt hard and his back and stomach hurt. Ignis asked if he would be okay Prompto assured him he would and that he was just sore. It had been no more than a few minutes when a rush of warm fluid errupted from between Prompto’s legs. Prompto felt himself stiffen and he realized he wasn't having cramps this wasn't the baby being active he was in labor. Prompto tried to pretend nothing had happened but it was plainly obvious what was going on when Prompto let out a pained yelp as a contraction hit him hard. Noct and Gladio both looked up with a start asking Prompto if he was okay but one look in the front seat and his soaked pants gave them the answer they needed. Ignis had already began plotting a course for a nearby outpost when he noticed just how pained Prompto looked it seems they wouldn't make it to an outpost at this rate the nearest one a couple miles away. The closest they would be able to go to somewhere safe to deliver the baby was a parking spot close to where they drove now even the havens were far off. Prompto felt himself going into panic they had planned to be at an outpost when he went into labor they were going to take him to a doctor maybe if worse came to worse an inn but not the regalia. Prompto felt himself sweating and crying as he felt the baby drop into his pelvis the baby wouldn't wait much longer. Ignis pulled into the parking spot and got out the car going to the trunk he had to find some supplies for this their camping gear would work. Gladio went to help Ignis get things prepared for Prompto the back seat of the regalia seemed like the easiest place for the baby to be born. Noct went over to Prompto holding his hand and kissing hims softly on the forehead trying to give him comfort that this was going to be okay Prompto could tell though that even he was worried. Prompto cried and winced as he felt another contraction hit him his grip on Noct’s hand tightening he hurt he could feel the baby trying to move in preparation for birth. Before long Ignis called to Noct and Prompto telling them that the back seat was ready and that whenever Prompto was ready he could lay back there. Noct asked if Prompto was ready to go to the back seat Prompto wanted to sitting up hurt and he figured laying down would ease a little of the pain. Noct called Gladio over and the two of them tried to help Prom get to the back seat but another contraction hit and Prompto felt almost as if he would faint. Noct and Gladio both held him up keeping him still as he rode out the contraction his face scrunched in pain the two trying to offer him encouragement as the contraction finally let up allowing them to get him to the back seat. Prompto was soon laid down on the cushioned back seat Ignis and Gladio had padded it with some extra pillows and blankets to offer Prompto some comfort Prompto appreciate this his body ached and he knew the pain wouldn’t be over for a while. Prompto flinched as another contraction hit just as he laid down his fists curled up tightly the contractions were even closer now and he knew the baby wasn’t far from being born. Prompto felt his head being dabbed with a cool cloth Gladio was wiping the sweat from his forehead Noct had gotten in the front seat and was positioned to be able to hold his hand these gestures made Prompto feel a little more at ease. As Prompto was relaxing after the contraction passed Ignis asked if it was okay if he checked him. Prompto blushed he had been naked around them all before but hearing the word checked coming from Ignis made him embarrassed. Prompto nodded and felt Ignis remove his pants and boxers before opening his legs and placing his fingers in softly apologizing every so often when Prompto would yelp. Ignis after wiping his hand clean told Prompto it wouldn’t be much longer before he would have to push. Prompto felt himself panic as he nodded to Ignis he didn’t feel like he could do this anymore everything was going so wrong another contraction hit and Prompto clenched his legs shut trying to ride it out the pain was becoming worse than unbearable. Noct let Prompto grip his hand as the contraction went on and Gladio was there when it passed to dab his head clean of sweat as well as wipe the tears away. Prompto thanked all three of them softly as he caught his breath they all nodded at him offering him reassurance they wouldn’t go anywhere and they would help him through this. Prompto felt himself relax a little until the worst pain he felt the whole time hit him. Prompto screamed and arched his back he felt an intense need to push. Ignis knelt down to be able to help Prompto better encouraging him to push. Prompto began to push the baby moving down towards his entrance. Prompto pushed as hard as he could during the contraction Ignis encouraging him along the way as well as Noct and Gladio. Prompto felt the contraction end and stopped pushing. This went on for a little Prompto pushing and feeling like nothing was happening he was growing tired when after about the tenth time Prompto pushed Ignis told him he could see a bit of the head. Prompto cried covering his face with his free arm after all that he had only gotten that far. Ignis softly rubbed Prompto’s thigh it wouldn't be much longer and the baby would be out he reassured him. Prompto felt comfort at that Ignis knew more about this than he did and he felt Noct lean in and kiss him reassuring him that he was doing great. Gladio rubbed Prompto’s head with the cloth then bent down and kissed him too telling him that hes got this. Prompto felt another contraction hit shortly after he pushed and felt a burning the baby’s head causing him to bulge his lips slightly parting as the baby pushed closer and closer to his entrance. Prompto screamed as he felt the head protrude Ignis was quick to brace the baby’s head as to allow it to come out easier and with a little more pushing the forehead and then the entire head came out of Prompto in a rush of fluid. Prompto cried out his breath escaping him as he felt the head pop free its weight dangling between his legs. Ignis proceeded to wipe the baby’s head and remove the cord from around its neck only the shoulders now he assured Prompto and the rest of the baby would come out. Prompto saw Noct curiously peek over to see the baby he commented it had Prom’s blonde hair despite its dampness it was still clear as day. Prompto wanted to smile at that but he felt another contraction hit and he pushed but nothing seemed to happen until Ignis softly pushed Prompto’s leg aside giving him more space to push. Prompto pushed with all his might and a shoulder popped free then the second until finally with a last rush of fluid the baby’s snake like bottom half slid free of Prompto. Prompto felt Ignis lay the baby on his chest and Prompto looked at it feeling its weight on him it was huge. The baby was wailing loudly the cold making it uncomfortable but it was alive and had Prompto’s hair just like Noct said. Prompto grabbed the baby softly touching it to make sure it was really there he felt Noct Gladio and then Ignis plant kisses on his face. They all told him how good he had done and Prompto felt their love just flood over him he loved this he loved them and he loved the baby. Ignis soon made his way back to Prompto’s lower half cleaning him up and putting some healing salve on his sore lips. Prompto winced at the cold sensation but as the pain was soothed away he sighed. After Prompto was cleaned up he just wanted to rest so they made a small camp in the parking spot. Gladio carried Prompto over to the soft padded tent they had put up and Ignis Noct and Gladio curled around Prompto and the baby. Prompto felt warm and comfortable and the baby slept peacefully wrapped in its blanket Prompto soon fell asleep as well surrounded by the people he loved their family getting bigger by one that day.


End file.
